Traditional eyeglass systems include a frame for holding the lenses with arms extending from the frame. The arms are positioned over the user's ears to secure the frames in place. Frames typically include nose contacts which are designed to rest on the bridge of the nose when the glasses are worn.
However, traditional systems can be uncomfortable for the user when used for prolonged periods. These designs also allow the frames some degree of movement as the user performs facial movements such as scrunching their nose. Further, such systems are not designed to prevent rotation of the frames when in use. When the glasses are used for safety, such movement of the glasses can create an unsafe or hazardous situation. For example, rotational and/or upward and downward movement of safety glasses can expose the eyes to external elements, which could all but defeat the purpose of the safety glasses. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system for securing eyewear to a user's face, particularly in situations where a user's safety is the utmost reason for using the eyewear.